Somebody Save Us
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Rin and Len were put into an adoption center for abused children. Kaito, who's looking for kids of his own, can't help but feel drawn to them. But now he just needs to focus on breaking them out of their shell.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-eight years old and single. That was Kaito's life in a nutshell. He held a job as a computer programmer for whoever hired him. It was a job he could easily do from his computer at home, but he would often go out to visit the companies that hired him. He lived in a rather modest apartment, with two bed rooms and one bathroom, a kitchen and living area, along with a little space that served as a dining room, even though he never ate there without guests over. Since he lived alone, he had no use for the extra bedroom other than to store some stuff. There was a bed in there, but that was just in case someone needed to spend the night.

Being entirely honest, Kaito would probably say he was a bit on the lonely side. He never thought that he would be nearing thirty years old and still be alone. He didn't have a girlfriend, and had never been able to hold one down for more than three years or so. Growing up he had always thought about getting married in his mid-twenties, having some kids, the normal dream for just about everyone. That's what led him where he was now.

Kaito had contemplated adoption before. But he hadn't really known where to go with the idea. He'd gone online and looked at websites for different adoption agencies and foster care programs, but he was rather nervous about the idea. Foster parenting sounded nice in the sense that he would be able to take care of a kid who had been moved from place to place, and hopefully give them a long-term home, but he knew that foster parenting would only last a few years. As far as adoption went, he didn't know if he was willing to permanently commit himself to a child. But he knew that he would have had a child by now if he had gotten married, so he had a feeling that was just a natural response to parenthood. It was an old friend from collage that had actually given him the link to this particular adoption agency. It was called 'Tortured Soul' and it was filled with kids who had been taken away from abusive parents and foster homes. The name kind of freaked him out a bit, and had nearly made him steer away entirely, but after reading over some of the information on the website, Kaito couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart. So many kids had been so terribly hurt and he felt like a wanted to do something. No, he felt like he needed to. Something inside of him told him it was a stretch, but with any luck this might be it.

Currently, Kaito sat inside of a cramped office, waiting to be interviewed. He wasn't used to dressing up nicely, but he had managed to make himself presentable by dressing in a nice button-down shirt, nice pants and a tie. He had made sure that his deep blue hair wasn't a mess like it usually was in the mornings before coming to the central location of 'Tortured Souls'. It was a long drive, but it wasn't too bad, especially since it was the middle of the day on a Tuesday.

Suddenly a woman with long blonde hair entered the office. She sat down at the desk, across from where Kaito was sitting, and placed a folder on top of the wooden furniture. "Thank you so much for coming here Mr. Shion." She reached her hand out to shake his.

"Just Kaito is fine." The blue haired boy said. After shaking the woman's hand.

"Then please call me Lily." The blonde haired girl introduced herself. "I want to thank you for considering adopting one of these children. But we need to ask you a few questions before we proceed."

"No worries. I understand." Kaito had had a feeling something like this would happen. Before he could even come here, he had to send in a copy of his medical records and any other form of documentation that may be needed for this kind of thing. He knew exactly what he was getting into.

"Then let's begin." Lily opened up the folder in front of her and took out some papers, probably the same ones Kaito had submitted earlier. "Could you please tell me about your job?"

"Well, I'm a computer programmer." He began. "I do a lot of website programming and software updates for different companies and businesses."

"And are the hours reasonable for taking care for a child?"

"Yes. I'm able to warp my schedule however a like and it's extremely flexible." Kaito watched as Lily scribbled notes down on a pad of paper, wondering what exactly she was writing.

"And you bring in a large enough income?" The blonde woman looked over some of the papers she had taken out. It seemed as if she was looking for something in particular, but at the same time was just trying to look impressive.

"I would say so." Kaito sort of felt like the question was a bit vague, but he wasn't about to say anything. He didn't really know how to define 'large enough'. "I also have a huge savings fund, so money wouldn't be an issue."

Lily continued asking questions. Living conditions, possible health risks, nearby school systems, relatives and close friends. There were some questions that Kaito actually felt a bit uncomfortable answering. But he understood all of the precautions that came with this kind of thing. The adoption process is tedious to begin with, add in the fact that the child may be traumatized and it becomes just that much worse.

"It says here that you are unmarried." Lily noted.

"That's true." Kaito nodded with a slightly nervous smile.

"And are you currently seeing anyone?"

"Well, no. I'm not." The blue haired man admitted. "But is that an important factor?"

"Yes." Lily nodded. "We usually prefer those who are married because it generally brings in a larger income and is more able to provide for the child. However, if you are unmarried, then it is best that you aren't in an intimate relationship with anyone."

"Because it would be distracting?" It was just a guess, but he had a feeling he was right.

"That's partially it." The woman nodded. "But it's mostly because it's not fair for the child to suddenly be put into a race for the one parent's affection."

"I get it." Kaito nodded. He was a bit surprised by that. For once not being able to hold down a girlfriend seemed to be helping him out.

"And with that we are done." Lily began packing all of her notes and papers into the folder. When she was done, she flashed him a smile. "I'm glad to say that you have been approved."

"Thank you." Kaito was excited. He was actually being given the chance to look at the kids. Due to many circumstances that he didn't quite comprehend, no information about the children currently being held by 'Tortured Souls' was posted on the web site. No pictures, no names, not even a girl-boy gender ration. In order to find out anything about the children, you would have to pass this interview.

Soon Lily began leading Kaito through the building. The two soon came across a large courtyard, several children were playing in it. Kaito looked over the railing of the balcony-like area where he was able to look over all of the children .

"Feel free to go down and interact with all of them." Lily informed him. "If there is anyone in particular that interests you, we can answer any questions you might have about them.

Kaito nodded his thanks before going back to looking over the balcony once again. There were about 12 or so children there, none of which played like how you would expect a child to. Some just sat down against the walls that surrounded the yard, while there were a few who passed a ball between each other.

"Who's the boy with the pink hair? The one with the ball?" Kaito asked.

"Yuuma. He's twelve years old. His mother was an alcoholic and his father was unemployed. After neighbors reported his parents to the police for beating him, he was taken here." The blonde explained. "As far as personality goes, he's rather stubborn and has tantrums every now and again, and becomes rather competitive when it comes to receiving attention, but he's smart and one of the most athletic of the bunch."

"Who's the most athletic?"

"That would be Miki. She's the one with the long red hair. She's 9 years old. She was actually taken from her father when she was only 2 years old and has gone from foster home to foster home until about a year ago when she came here. Unfortunately, she didn't have the best of luck with foster homes and was beaten in several of the homes she went into. She enjoys running, but tends to break down and cry if she's left alone for too long. She also seems to prefer women."

"I'm aloud to go down there right?" Kaito asked, just to double check.

"Please do." Lily smiled at him, clearly please that he wanted to interact with the children.

Kaito seemed to have attracted the children's attention as he went down the stairs and entered to courtyard, although some of them didn't even look up at him so he wasn't too sure. He was quickly approached by young boy with green hair that couldn't have been more than 4 years old. The second he smiled at the boy, the child ran off, a fearful look in his eyes. Kaito wasn't too sure how to approach these children, so he settled for sitting on the bench off to the side and just observing once again. If a child came up to him while he was there then maybe that would mean something. Although it just seemed as if most of the kids were scared or just uninterested. But that didn't matter too much to him. He just sat and watched at the children's odd attempt at playing. Then a pair caught his attention.

He wasn't sure what he noticed first, the blonde hair, the distant stared, or maybe the fact that the two looked like exact copies of each other, but something about this pair intrigued him. The two kids sat in a corner on the other side of the yard. They were so close to each other, they were practically sitting on one another. Their skin was pale, and might as well have been white. And something about the way their golden locks looked in comparison to their near white skin made them just that much more interesting.

Kaito walked back over to Lily, feeling as if he needed to find out more about these two. "Who are the two blondes in the corner?" He asked.

"Rin and Len." Lily had a sad expression on her face. "Their fraternal twins, but they look so much alike, you would never guess it. Their father was arrested after killing their mother and nearly killing them through starvation. When they were found, they were locked in a dog cage. They were only five years old then, and it's been a little over two years since."

"Thanks." Kaito said before walking across the courtyard over to Rin and Len. When he reached them, he squatted down to be closer to their level. "Hello."

Navy blue eyes met crystal blue ones as both twins raised their head to look at Kaito. The blue haired male felt like someone had just stabbed him a hundred times over. Their faces were so innocent and so pure, yet they had gone through enough to get them here.

"My name is Kaito. I hear you're Rin and Len." Kaito said calmly. "Although you look so alike, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference." The twins didn't respond, they just looked up at the blue haired man who had just approached them. But while they didn't do anything to welcome him, they didn't do anything to push him away or show any sort of discomfort. "Can I tell you something? I'm actually looking for child to bring home and take care of." Kaito saw their expressions shift from being blank to a mixture of thankfulness and sadness. He knew with an intense pang in his chest that these two could never be separated. Not after all they had been through. He took a moment to think. How should he do this? What should he do? After letting out a deep breath, he turned his attention back to the twins. "But you know, I wouldn't mind having two children."

The look of sadness in their eyes disappeared as Kaito said this. It was instead replaced with a glint of utter hope and desperation. Kaito smiled at the two before standing up and making his way back to Lily, who had been observing from afar. She looked a little down in seeing he had turned back so quickly.

"I would like to adopt both of the twins." He whispered, careful that none of the other children heard, just in case it caused any problems. The blonde woman's face lit up and with a smile she lead Kaito back up the stairs. Once the two were back at the top of the balcony.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. "Many find just one of these children to be a handful."

"Any child would be considered a handful." Kaito joked. "But I could never separate those two. In just one look anyone could see that they need each other."

"If you're certain, then shall we go fill out the paper work? I'll have someone make sure they're packed." Lily asked. Kaito smiled and nodded before following Lily back to her office. There was a very obvious skip in her step, clearly happy that the twins were going to a home. She told one of the others who had been watching over the children, who then went off to where Kaito believed was the children's bedrooms.

Kaito sat in the small office once again, but this time filling out paperwork. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he signed signature after signature. He was really doing it. Those two little blondes were going to become his children. One last signature and it was finalized. After getting a overjoyed 'congratulations' from Lily, he was once again lead to a main entrance. He saw Both Rin and Len sitting on the wooden bench, holding each other's hand, a single suitcase sat on the floor by their feet. Kaito watched as Lily rushed over to the two, giving both of them hugs, clearly saying her last good byes to the kids she had watched over for two years.

After letting those good byes be finished, Kaito walked up to the pair and kneeled down to be at their level. He was once again mat with those brilliant blue eyes that seemed to look straight through him. Now that they were out of that corner, he was able to see them better. While reading the paperwork he had found that Len was the boy and Rin was the girl, and seeing them standing made it easier to distinguish that. Of course the fact that Rin was wearing a dress did help.

"Hello." Kaito said simply. He didn't really know what kind of thing you were supposed to say in this situation. "I'm going to be your father from now on, so I'll be taking care of you." He looked at his new children for a sign of recognition. He took the glint in their eyes as an agreement and stood up. After saying 'thank you's and 'good bye's, Kaito picked up the suits case, and reached down to take Len's hand in his own. The small boy looked at the hand then up at Kaito. His expression didn't change, but he pulled Rin closer to him, as if telling her that it was ok for her to come too.

Kaito walked the twins out to his car. He opened the back seat door for them, then found that he needed to pick them each up individually in order to get them in. He decided to put Rin into the car first, figuring that Len would follow in easily once his sister was strapped in, which was thankfully the case. Once both twins where strapped into the back seats, Kaito placed their suitcase in passenger seat and got into the driver's seat. He had just enough time to wave out the window before driving back towards his apartment. He constantly looked into the rear-view mirror to check up on Rin and Len, who quietly sat, still holding hands. Kaito smiled at the sight. He was having a hard time processing it through his head. He was a officially a dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito woke up feeling awkwardly warm. Like there was something hot plastered against him. It was a really strange feeling. He tried to push himself off of his mattress, only to find himself being pulled down by the same thing that was radiating the heat. Looking towards his right, where the heat was coming from, Kaito saw nothing but yellow poking out from under the blanket. Still feeling rather groggy from sleep, Kaito pulled to blanket away, eyes widening at what he saw.

Two blonde children were cuddled up together, wrapped in each other's arms, and pressing against his side. Their eyes were still closed. It took Kaito a moment to remember them. Rin and Len, his newly adoptive children. He had just brought them home yesterday , so today marked their first full day together. Looking down at the two, a smile on his face, Kaito brought the blanket back up to cover their shoulders before climbing out of bed.

Looking back on what had happened the day before, Kaito was still having a hard time remembering, and believing, everything that had happened. After bringing Rin and Len home, he had had a hard time getting them into the apartment building and up to his apartment. He held onto Rin's hand while he led them down the hall, thankful that there was no one passing them by because they took up the whole hallway. The two children moved very slowly, as if stuck in slow motion. When they had finally made it into the apartment, Kaito tried to show them where everything was, the bathroom, his bed room, the guest room, which was now theirs, the kitchen, but the moment he let go of their hands, they had found a corner to curl up and sit in, as if they were still in the courtyard Kaito had met them in. The two, although relatively expressionless, seemed nervous in their new environment, or at least, that's what Kaito thought. The blue haired male decided to leave the two where they were comfortable, but sat down in front of them and talked. He didn't say anything in particular, and neither Rin or Len ever responded. As the children looked up at him with their bright blue orbs, Kaito went on and on about the apartment, what they were allowed to do, a few things they weren't, but he didn't stay on one topic for too long. Soon it had gotten late and he tried to get them to eat something for diner, but the two did nothing but stare at the small chunks of meat until Kaito actually ended up spoon feeding each of them, and even then they only ate a bit. Not too long after, both Rin and Len fell asleep on the floor of his bedroom, so, instead of putting them in the guest room, Kaito let them sleep in his own bed.

When Kaito had gotten out of the bathroom and went back to his room to check on the two, they were both awake. Although they were both lying down, still covered by the blankets, their eyes were open.

"Good morning." Kaito laughed at the funny look on their faces. Two pairs of half-open eyes looked up at the blue haired man looming over them as if trying they too were trying to remember what had happened the day before. Kaito slowly pulled the blanket off of them, watching as they squired from the loss of warmth. "Ready for breakfast?"

To his surprise, the small kids seemed to understand that this meant it was time to get up and began sitting up. Then it hit him, they were seven years old, so they should know what it meant to get food in the morning. Len crawled over to Kaito and lifted his arms up, so that his small hands were in front of his chest, and looked up at his new father, as if he was pleading to be picked up and held. Kaito happily obliged to this silent plea and wrapped his arms around the small boy, holding him with both arms. The blonde boy, in turn, rested his head against Kaito's shoulder. Although the action was small, it made Kaito's heart clench. Feeling the little body's warmth against his own, something he had never felt before last night, made something inside of him tighten. Kaito was soon snapped back into reality when he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down to see Rin looking at him with the same glazed over eyes as Len. Knowing he couldn't carry both children at the same time, Kaito shifted Len so that he was holding the boy with only one arm, and reached his now free one out to Rin. The blonde girl looked at it a moment before gently taking it in both hands, allowing it to lead her out of the bed and down the short hall to the dining room table.

It took a while to situate everything, but Kaito soon had the twins sitting down at the table. The two sat next to each other, holding hands. Kaito thanked his own quick thinking at the store the other day for picking up Cheerios, just in case he had adopted children when he went to the center. After pouring the cereal into two bowls, and grabbing spoons, milk, and two cups, he set the small breakfast out in front of the kids. Then he went to start a pot of coffee for himself. He was happy to see that Rin was finding interest in the spoon, turning it over in her hands and looking at her reflection in the rounded surface. She showed it to her brother, who looked like he found it interesting purely because Rin did. After discovering his own spoon, he showed it off to his sister, clearly happy to have one too.

"Do you two know how to eat on your own?" Kaito asked as he sat down across the table from the two. Blank stares look up from the silver ware to meet Kaito's eyes. He watched as the two looked from their spoons, to their cereal, and back to Kaito, their movements completely synchronized. With a sigh, Kaito leaned over the table and took the spoon out of Rin's hand, before then scooping up some cereal and holding it up towards her mouth. The little blonde girl sniffed the cheerios before slowly opening her mouth as wide as she could, allowing Kaito to feed her the cereal. Len watched as his sister was fed a few more scoops, his eyes never leaving the sight. When Kaito noticed the sad look on his face, he took a break from feeding Rin and turned his attention to the little boy, repeating the same actions he had done previously, only this time for Len.

After feeding each twin as evenly as he could, Kaito took a moment to poor himself a cup of coffee. He watched in wonder as Rin and Len continued to play with the silver ware. They seemed to figure out how to feed themselves by mimicking what Kaito had done for each other. Len would scoop up a spoonful of the cereal and hold it out for Rin to eat, and his sister would then do the same for him. It was both amusing and cute to watch as they seemed to find a fascination in being able to repeat the same motion over and over until they were out of food.

As he sipped from the cup of hot liquid, Kaito realized that the two were still wearing their clothes from the day before. He hadn't changed them while they were asleep because he hadn't wanted to wake them up, but now that it was a new day, he figured that it would be best for them to wear some cleaner clothes.

"Ok Rin, Len. It's time to go get dressed for today." He smiled at the two, leaning over to be closer to their height. Even though he only got blank stares in response, Kaito took hold of both of their hands and led them to the second bed room. The day before, he had put their suitcase on top of the bed in that room. As he entered the room, the small children following at his heels, he let go of their hands to open the suit case. There weren't many clothes inside, but there was a clear line down the middle which split the girl's dresses and the boy's shirts and pants. Everything seemed to be in pairs though. When there was a yellow dress for Rin, there was a matching yellow shirt for Len. When there was a pair of overalls for Len, there was a pair that turned into more of a jean dress for Rin. It was very evident that whoever had picked out their clothing, they enjoyed making the two already near identical twins even closer to looking the same.

The fact that everything matched made picking out clothe for Rin and Len so much easier. Instead of trying to figure out what went with what, it was as if it were already decided for him. After picking out a pale green dress for Rin and a matching shirt for Len, along with the singular pair of jeans for the boy, as well as fresh underwear, Kaito laid the clothes on the bed.

"Are you two able to get dressed on your own?" Kaito turned around to ask the children. He had no idea if they would be able to, seeing as they needed help with eating.

The twins however, seemed to understand what they were supposed to do when they saw the clothing on the bed. They walked over to the piles of clothing and separated their clothes a bit more. Kaito watched from the door as they managed to change themselves. He needed to help once or twice when Len had gotten his arms stuck in his sleeves, but over all they had managed to get dressed rather easily. This came as a relief to Kaito. He had been worried that he would need to teach them how to do everything from eating on their own to using the bathroom, which he had been thankful to learn they could do on their own the day before.

Once both of the little blondes were done changing, they stood still, holding hands and playing with each other's fingers. Kaito tried thinking of what kind of thing he should do with them. He figured that he needed to get them talking before he took them outside, he probably needed to teach them that he was their father now as well. He didn't want them running off the moment they went anywhere.

"Rin. Len. Come here you two." The blue haired male waved the twins over to him, a smile on his face. The blonde children made their way across the room to stand in front of Kaito, still holding hands, and looked up at him. "I have a question for you two." Kaito watched as a hint of curiosity spread across their faces. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, pointing to himself.

The twins exchanged a look between themselves before turning back towards Kaito.

"Our new father." Len said quietly.

"Right?" Rin asked directly afterwards, she coxed her head to the side a bit.

Kaito was a little amused by how they spoke directly after each other, as if they were finishing a shared thought. "That's right." Kaito crouched down to be closer to their eye level. "My name is Kaito, but you can call me whatever you like."

Before either of them could respond in any way, there was a loud knock on the front door. Kaito walked over towards the door, both children watching from around the corner as he opened up the door. On the other side of the door was two girls, one had long pink hair, while the other had blue pig-tails, the same length as the others.

"Oh, Hey there. What are you two doing here?" Kaito asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The blue haired girl responded, pushing her way into the apartment. "To see your new kids of course!"

"We saw you walking down the hall yesterday." The pink haired woman stated before Kaito could raise any questions. "Would you mind letting us meet them?"

"Course not." The blue haired male chuckled, allowing both girls to enter before he closed the door and turned to see the two blondes hiding behind the couch, staring at the new people. Kaito let out a little chuckle as he waved them over to him. Holding hands, like always, the two crept up to the group of adults and hid behind Kaito, as if it were the safest place.

"Awn! They're so cute!" The pig-tailed women practically squealed. "What are their names?"

"The boy is Len, and the girl is Rin." Kaito said. "Rin, Len, these are our neighbors from the apartment across the hall. Their names are Luka and Miku."

"It's very nice to meet you." Luka, the pink haired one, kneeled in front of the kids and held a hand out, as if to shake hands. But instead of accepting the hand, the twins buried their heads and fists into Kaito's pant legs. "I see they're still shy."

"Well they only just got here. It's a new place with new people." Kaito scratched the back of his head. "I've barely even gotten a sentence out of them."

"They seem to like you though." Miku noted. "They cling to you like baby animals."

"Yeah. I guess they do."

The grow-ups all went to go sit on the couch, Rin and Len taking a spot on the floor nearby. They continued to watch with their bright blue eyes until they fell asleep on the floor again. But while they were awake, they had heard about how Miku and Luka would probably watch over them a lot, a couple excited squeals for boing able to help buy clothes, and a couple other things that neither twin really understood. By the time they woke up from their nap, the women had already left, and they found themselves tucked under the covers of the bed in the guestroom.

Rin looked at her brother and saw a worried look on his face. She tried to figure out what would make him so worried, when suddenly a wave of horror struck her. The bed was wet. Both twins exchanged panicked looks when they heard the door to the room creek open, and shot up from under the blankets.

"You're awake?" Kaito asked, at first oblivious to the pairs distress. But when he saw their eyes tearing up and rushed over to them, wrapping his arms around the, for some reason he didn't know, shaking twins. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-i-i-i." Len hid his face from his father.

"He didn't mean to!" Rin's outburst surprised Kaito. Neither child had really said anything the whole time they had been there, and now suddenly she was practically screaming. "Please don't hurt Len! Please!"

"Whoa. I'm not going to hurt either of you." Kaito tried to calm down the girl. "Just tell me what happened. I promise I won't be mad."

With a shaky hand, Len pointed at the mattress. Slightly confused, Kaito placed a hand on top of the spot and immediately felt the puddle. All of this panic over wetting the bed? Kaito could tell that both Rin and Len were scared of being punished. What in the world could have happened to them to be freaking out over this? Sure, most kids their age were done with wetting the bed and all, but it wasn't like it was abnormal.

"It was about time to change the bed sheets anyway." Kaito scratched the back of his neck. He could tell that both children were looking up at him with nothing but hope that he wouldn't hurt them in anyway as he backed away from the bed and lifted both Rin and Len off of the bed and placed them on the floor, being more careful with Len. After setting the twins on the ground, Kaito walked over to the suit case filled with their clothing and pulled out Len's pajamas, along with a clean pair of underwear. After thinking a moment, he grabbed a pair of Rin's too. "How about we take a bath first?"

Kaito led the twins into the bathroom and started the bathwater, making sure it was at a warm temperature. He had been a bit worried that Rin wouldn't want to get in while he was in the room, but she calmly allowed him to help her out of her dress and into the tub, next to Len. A wave of relief washed over Kaito when he saw that they were mostly scare free, minus a few that didn't look too bad. He had been half expecting them to be covered in old gashes and cuts, and had been praying that they wouldn't be, so seeing their perfectly white skin lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders.

The bath itself didn't last too long. Both Rin and Len were able to wash their bodies on their own, although they did need some help with their hair, which Kaito was more than happy to help with. Once they were done with the bath, he allowed them to dry off while he changed the bed sheets as quickly as he could, and placed the dirty ones in a basket of laundry to do later. Although he had done it as quickly as he could, the twins were already changed into their pajamas by the time he was finished with the bed.

"Len, come here for a second." Kaito called over the boy, whose face was now flushed with nervousness. "Make sure you go to the bathroom before you go to bed from now on. Ok?"

The little blonde boy looked up at the blue haired man, eyes filled with wonder. "Ok." He let out a small laugh as Kaito put a hand on top of his blonde locks and ruffled his hair a bit.

"You too Rin." Kaito told the young girl, who nodded in response before latching herself onto his arm. Kaito lifted his daughter up and carried her to the kitchen, Len gripping onto the bottom of his shirt. He set out the lunch that the twins had both unintentionally slept through and watched as they sat down at the table together and happily ate their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Those two were just the cutest when they were together.


End file.
